


Hiding Behind a Harlequin Smile

by rainykeys



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: AKA Estenneth is weak but she dun know how to handle it, F/M, Not Beta Read, also short fic is short, strong pirate baby doesn't know anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainykeys/pseuds/rainykeys
Summary: A Mesmer hiding her feelings behind her trusted 'mask' for a fellow coworker and friend, unsure and scared if he even feels the same.
Kudos: 2





	Hiding Behind a Harlequin Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Adam "Coyote" Roth belongs to [Sphinxriddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinxriddle), Estenneth Sevrim is my oc.

She felt this way before, particularly about a young boy that had complimented her in Lion’s Arch when she was fourteen, so she wasn’t a stranger to it. However, it had been a while since she had felt this way, so it was still a surprise when the feelings actually hit. Estenneth knew when she had met Coyote Roth during a mission for the Order of Whispers that she had made a good friend. Over time, though, she had developed feelings for him.

Estenneth never went weak in the knees until Coyote smiled at her. The moments of feeling her heart rapidly pick up the pace became more frequent whenever she got physically close to him. Estenneth would start to find any excuse or reason to be near him. That included taking missions that might be far more dangerous or out of her depth. She knew she was doing her best to hide it. However, there were times where she felt the carefully built mask slip. Estenneth was grateful that most of the time, Coyote’s back was turned for the brief moment it took to rebuild her mask. She didn’t want him to see.

She only could silently sit as she felt her gut twist the unspoken feelings. Estenneth knew she had to spill one day. She was just content now, though, to keep it hidden behind the mask. Her harlequin’s smile would guard the feelings she tried to push deep down inside her heart. Estenneth just hoped that Coyote would not figure it out.

She wasn’t sure if that scared her more than the fear of his rejection.


End file.
